1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a stage circuit and an organic light emitting display including the stage circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display typically has fast response speed and low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode, using a transistor included in each pixel, such that light is generated in the organic light emitting diode.